My brother, Emrys
by sercret
Summary: Alan a dale and Merlin are brothers torn apart at birth and thrown to different ends of the country. What happens when Alan, after Robin Hood kicks him out of the gang, finds out about his brother …he goes to find his brother in Camelot but when Robin and the gang are captured for poaching will he use his new position as Sir Alan to help them?
1. Chapter 1:Out of the Gang

_**Hi this is my first Robin hood and Merlin fanfiction.**_

_**Also I haven't watched a **__**whole**__** episode of Robin hood for a while so please bare with me**_

* * *

Alan a dale was really upset but he would never admit that to anyone. _How could Robin just kick me out of his gang without giving me a chance to explain and after everything I've done for him, _he thought bitterly.

He stopped walking as he reached his mother's cottage, "Alan, my dear why are you here?"

"Robin kicked me out!"

"Oh my poor dear," His mum replied and let him inside.

-Line-break-

Will Scarlett was upset, Robin had just kicked his best friend-no his brother, Alan, out of the gang. Now Alan was gone forever. Djaq came over and put her hand on top off his but for once it did nothing.

-Line-break-

Alan couldn't believe what he was hearing, he'd been outside when his mum had said she wanted to speak to him and now he was inside she was telling him that she wasn't his mother and he had a twin brother, "I'm not being funny but I think I would know if I had a twin brother."

His mother shook her head fondly, "No you wouldn't, you were separated at birth."

"Where is he?"

"He lives in Camelot."

"Okay," Alan got up to go find his brother.

"I still have one thing to tell you," his mum smiled at him. "You and Merlin have magic."

That was it Alan fainted.

* * *

_**So should I continue?**_

_**Secret**_


	2. Chapter 2: Going to Camelot

**Hi thanks for the idea at Tagrea**

* * *

Alan sneaked out of his mum's house he couldn't stay there anymore. She shouldn't have to look after him, he wasn't her kid, wasn't Tom's brother. He would say good bye but he hated good byes.

After 5 days of walking Alan began to see the white walls of Camelot through a gap in the trees. Soon he was at the edge of the forest and that's when he heard it, swords clashing, people yelling and horses neighing and it sounded quite close. After a quick ten minute decision he ran to the left and quickly came upon a fight. Knights wearing chain mail and red capes were fighting men wearing dark colour and had rags covering their faces. He didn't know who to help when he saw one of the knights get struck down and felt an urge to help him. He raced across the battle and drove sword into the bandit just as he had raised it above the knight ready to plunge it in.

"Sire!" All the rest of the knight cried as they rushed towards them and two of the knights grabbed him Alan and forced him to his knees.

"Let him up he saved my life," Alan felt the hands around him loosen and he stood up shakily. He wasn't use to this kind of royalty; he was use to people like King John. "What's your name?"

"Alan A Dale…,_ Sire,_" He added the sire as an after-thought and was surprised to see the boy who was obviously his majesties servant snigger.

"Well I think you should be rewarded. Kneel down." He ordered and Alan knelt unsure of where this was going. "I, Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot, knight you Alan A Dale knight of Camelot."

To say Alan was shocked would be a massive understatement; in fact it would be the understatement of the millennium because he was astonished. He Alan A dale lowly peasant boy, outlaw was a knight.

"My servant, Merlin, will take you to your new chambers." Alan looked at the boy as he stepped towards him and felt he knew him from somewhere. Then he realised the boy's name was Merlin this boy was his brother. _I mean how may people are called Merlin_ he thought.

* * *

_**Please review if you want me to continue so I can see how many people like this story**_

_**Secret **_


	3. Chapter 3: Brother bonding

_**Hi disclaimer see chapter 1**_

_**Thanks for the reviews**_

_**Kirstendonia yeah I noticed that but it's to late to change as my ideas kind of come from that.**_

_**anonymus I tried explaining the characters emotions a little more it's just Alan a dale is quite a hard character to get into.**_

_**Please review**_

* * *

Alan was nervous and scared (and not in a good way like before an ambush), how to you tell someone you are their long lost twin brother that they didn't even know existed. He was beginning to think about backing out of telling him, at first it had seemed so easy he had never thought he belonged with his family, he didn't look anything like them or acting anything like them. But now the doubts were beginning to creep in, did his mum want him if she did then why did she get rid of him? Would his brother hate him? Would he even believe him? All these thoughts and more swirled round his head making him more and more dizzy and nervous by the second.

"Is there anything else, sir?" Merlin's soft voice interrupted his thoughts and he look around his new chambers that he hadn't even realised they'd arrived at till now.

"Um… actually…is Merlin an unusual name?"

"No I believe I am the only one with the name, why?"

"Um… do you have er…magic."

Merlin suddenly looked flustered and nervous, "um… no, why would you think that, of course I don't." Was all said in a rush as Merlin made his way to the door but Alan grabbed him.

"I know when people lie and know you are lying now you have magic!"

"Please don't tell the king or Arthur they would execute me." _Oh gods please don't tell Uther please _Merlin thought as he began to feel sick.

"Why do you serve Arthur if he would kill you if he found out about your magic?" Alan asked getting increasingly confused and nervous as the conversation went on. _How was he to tell this man he was his brother?_

"Because I believe Arthur will bring magic back to the kingdom."

"Right."

"How do you know I have magic?"

"Um…well Merlin, I'm not being funny but," Alan started off his mouth very dry. "You're…mylonglosttwinbrother."

He said the last bit in a rush but Merlin still heard it and his eyes went wide, "WHAT!?"

"Look I only got told a couple of days ago and I can't believe it."

"We can't be brothers. I'm sorry you must have the wrong person." Merlin tried to remove his arm from Alan's grip but Alan tightened it.

"Listen! I now you grew up in Ealdor with just your mum and came here to live with Gaius."

"How to you know that?!"

"Because my 'mum' told me! She wanted to find out about you before she told me." Alan said really hoping Merlin would believe him as he was running out of ways to convince him.

"I…I don-'t know." Merlin said eventually and Alan groaned.

"Please can't you just check with Gaius to see if he knows about me, I mean he is our uncle."

"How do you know that?"

"I told you my 'mum' told me all about my real family."

Merlin sighed, "Okay fine let's go see him."

Five minutes later they were outside Gaius's chambers trying to decide how to tell him about this.

"We should just come out with it Gaius hates to be kept in the dark." Merlin reasoned.

"You don't just come out with 'oh, Gaius by the way do I have a twin brother, I didn't know about'." Alan disputed.

"Merlin what is he talking about?" Alan and Merlin turned round to see a very angry Gaius standing there.

"Well he claims to be my long lost twin brother…" Merlin started off but Gaius interrupted him, muttering, "What? No we were told he died at birth."

"What!?"

"Well your mum discovered she was pregnant with twins but when she gave birth the druids who had helped said that one of the babies died and then they left town." Gaius explained.

"My 'mum' said she got me off druids." Alan said shrugging.

"So they lied…" Gaius started but Alan cut him off by yelling angrily, "HOW COULD PEOPLE DO THAT?!" And the vase of floors on the table next to the door smashed.

"Merlin!" Gaius yelled and Merlin held up his hands in defence.

"Wasn't me! It was him!" He yelled pointing at Alan.

"What!? No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was! I felt your magic!"

"You mean you've never done that before?" Gaius asked raising his eyebrows in confusion. And when Alan shook his head, he muttered, "Curious." And walked into his chambers followed by Merlin and Alan.

"What is it?" Merlin asked as Gaius pulled a big book off the shelves.

"I have heard of this spell when someone's magic can be bound until they meet a certain person or do a certain thing."

"Meaning?" Merlin asked confused.

"Well, the Druids must have stopped his magic from happening until he met you, Merlin." Gaius explained.

"Is that even possible?" Merlin asked.

"I have only ever heard of it happening but it seems the most reasonable option." Merlin nodded, grabbed a potion off the table and Alan's upper-arm and dragged him out of the room.

After ten minutes of walking down corridors Alan was getting bored, "where are we going?"

"To introduce you to some of my friends." Merlin said and knocked on the door of the room nearest them.

The door opened and a serving girl stood there, "Hi Gwen. Can we come in?" Merlin asked. Seeing Gwen's eyes flash to Alan and her hesitate he added, "I have Morgana's sleeping draft."

As he held up the bottle he took from Gaius's table, Gwen nodded and opened the door to let them in. Lady Morgana sat at her dressing room table brushing her hair when Merlin and Alan walked in, "Who's your friend Merlin?"

"Um well he's more than a friend, Lady Morgana, Gwen may I introduce my long lost twin brother Sir Alan." Morgana's and Gwen's mouths opened in shock.

"How?" Gwen asked.

"Well see when a man and a woman love each other very much…" Merlin started but was cut off by Alan, "I'm not being funny but I don't think that's what she meant."

Morgana and Gwen smiled appreciatively; they hadn't wanted that talk from Merlin.

"Well bye!" Merlin yelled and pulled Alan out of the room.

It was 7:30 and Prince Arthur was looking for his servant and new knight. Arthur walked into Gaius's chambers, without knocking to find them both sitting at the table.

"Ah Arthur may I introduce my brother,_ Sir_ Alan." Merlin said a permanent grin plastered on his face.

"What?!" Arthur cried and the two brothers looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

_**See you in Chapter 4**_

_**Secret**_


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting mum

_**Hi chapter 4 already! Yay!**_

_**Disclaimer see chapter 1**_

_**please review I won't post the next chapters until I Get reviews**_

* * *

It had been three weeks since Alan had first come to Camelot and they had found out they were brothers and Alan and Merlin were walking around the market when Merlin suddenly cried out, "mum" and ran off. Alan stood there, bewildered for a moment then he ran off after Merlin. When he found Merlin he was talking to a woman. "Who did this to you?" He asked as he touched a bruise on her cheek.

The woman said something Alan didn't catch and Merlin turned around and pulled her towards Alan, "mum may I introduce my brother and your son Alan."

Hunith's mouth opened in shock and Merlin and Alan stood there waiting for her to say something, "How?"

"Well you know how you were pregnant with twins and the druids told you one died?" Hunith nodded and Merlin continued, "Well he didn't, the druids took him with them and gave him to a couple. And this is him." Merlin then pointed at Alan.

Hunith stood there for a minute before running forward and giving Alan his first hug from his real mum.

5 minutes later Alan and Merlin stood at the side of the hall as Uther told their mum that he couldn't spare any men to help her village. They watched as Morgana walked over to Hunith and helped her stand up and led her out of the hall, glaring at Uther all the time.

Merlin and Arthur stood above the town looking down on it, "If it was up to me we'd be on our way now."

"Thanks," Merlin then turned to Arthur. "I'm going back to Ealdor."

"Of course," Arthur replied nodding.

"It's been an honour serving you," Merlin continued.

Arthur looked shocked. "You'll be coming back?" He asked.

"She's my mother. I have got to look after her before anyone else. You understand?" Merlin replied

Arthur nodded, "I'd do exactly the same. Well... you've been terrible. Really. I mean it, the worst servant I've ever had."

"Thank you, sire." Merlin replied and left.

Merlin was in his room packing when Alan came in with a bag on his shoulders, "You ready to go?"

"You can't come, Uther doesn't like you, and if you come he will get rid of you or something!"

"I'm not being funny but I wouldn't be much of a brother or son if I let you and mum face this alone."

Merlin sighed, there was no point arguing with Alan so he said, "Okay let's go!"

Alan and Merlin walked into Gwen's house and Merlin said, "Can you give me a sword please?"

Gwen smiled and nodded as she walked into the other room. When she came back she held out a bag for Merlin and said, "I've packed some armour for you."

Merlin shook his head, "I won't be able to carry all that."

Morgana entered and said, "You won't have to. We're coming with you."

Merlin looked at her bewildered, "What do you mean?"

Gwen smiled, "You're going to need all the help you can get. I can mend armour and sharpen swords."

"And I know how to fight." Morgana added.

Merlin looked from one to the other, "But you... you can't. I mean, why would you?"

Gwen smiled, "If it was the other way round, you'd help us. You already have. You saved my life."

"And you helped me get the druid boy out of Camelot. We owe it to you. Both of us." Morgana put in.

Merlin looked from one to the other and seeing he had no choice said, "Okay let's go."

They met Hunith at the gate and walked into the forest.

A little while later they set up camp and, when Morgana and Gwen were asleep, Hunith said to her boys, "They shouldn't be here, especially the Lady Morgana. Isn't she the king's ward?"

Merlin and Alan nodded, "Not that you'd know it. She's the only person I know who isn't frightened of him."

Hunith smiled sadly, "It won't make any difference to Kanen that they're women."

Alan nodded and Merlin touched his mum's face. "I know. But I couldn't talk them out of coming. I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you." They said at the same time.

Hunith opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by noises coming from the forest around them. Instantly everyone was awake and alert. Merlin and Alan stood up and pulled out their swords then walked off in opposite directions to find the source of the noise. Alan saw no one so he headed back to camp but Merlin heard a voice behind him, "Merlin put the sword down you look ridiculous!"

Merlin turned round and almost took of Arthur's head with his sword, "Well it's good to see you Merlin," Arthur said and walked off towards camp.

By the time Alan fell asleep he knew that he had found a new 'family' that he would do anything to protect.

* * *

_**See you in the next chapter but when it is up depends on the reviews**_

_**Secret**_


	5. Chapter 5: Going home

_**Hi I decided to continue this but I need reviews for inspiration **_

_**Disclaimer I was only 6 when Robin hood was on the BBC and if I owned Merlin it would have ended differently**_

_**And thank you to savannaharaiza for reviewing**_

* * *

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Alan said and Merlin stuck his tongue out at him.

Five minutes later they could see the buildings of Ealdor through the trees. When the entered the village they saw Kanen and his men were attacking the village. Arthur rode in to the village and struck one man down when he wasn't looking and Merlin after deciding there was no other choice muttered, "Hætende." And the bandit he was fighting dropped his sword as it started to burn him and Merlin killed him. Meanwhile one of the bandits had sneaked up behind Arthur and was ready to kill him when Morgana snuck up behind him and killed him, "Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?"

"That never happened." Arthur defended himself.

"You'll pay for this with your lives! All of you!" Kanen promised as he mounted his horse and rode away.

One of the villagers walked towards Merlin, "You still up to the same old magic tricks again? Look, I thought I told you I didn't want your kind around here?"

Merlin grinned and the villager barely concealed his grin, "I miss you, too, Will."

Merlin and Will hugged and after they broke apart Merlin said, "It's good to see you again." And then spotted Alan standing awkwardly off to the side, "I want to introduce you to someone." Merlin pulled Will over to Alan, "This is my long lost twin brother Alan."

Will's eyes and mouth opened in shock but he soon got over it and held out his hand for Alan to shake, "Will, Merlin's best friend!"

"Alan, his brother," Alan said as he took the hand it was then Will noticed his ring with the Camelot seal on it.

"Looks like you're both skivvying for some prince." Will accused.

"No. I wouldn't say we're skivvying. " Merlin defended.

Arthur tactlessly chose that moment to yell, "Merlin! Gather the villagers; I need to talk to them."

"Yeah, in a minute. I'm just talking..." Merlin tried to prove to Will that he wasn't skivvying but Arthur cut him off, "Now, Merlin. There isn't much time."

Merlin sighed dejectedly, "Yes, Sire."

As soon as Merlin had, with a little help from Alan, gathered the villagers Arthur said, "I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back. And when he is, you must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare for..."

But Will interrupted him, "Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?"

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot." Arthur stated calmly.

"Yeah, and, I'm Prince William of Ealdor. " Will scoffed.

"Keep quiet. He's here to help us." Hunith scolded him.

"Help us! But he's made things worse. Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrants." Will said and glared at Arthur.

Hunith smacked will on the head. "He saved Matthew's life!"

"That's alright, Hunith. This is his village." Arthur said calmly then turned to Will, "What would you have us do?"

"We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men." Will stated firmly.

"So what's the alternative?" Arthur questioned.

"Give him what he wants." Will suggested and some of the villagers shook their heads.

"Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest! And the harvest after that." Arthur pointed out.

"We'll manage. We'll survive." Will argued.

"How?" Many of the villagers questioned.

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him." Arthur reasoned.

"No. You just want the honour and glory of battle! That's what drives men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!"

"Will." Merlin said warningly.

Hunith decided to defuse the situation, "I'll follow you. If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting." And Merlin was happy to see that despite Will's protests many of the other villagers seemed to be ready to fight as well.

* * *

_**See you in chapter 6 but I won't post it till I get reviews**_

_**Secret**_


	6. Chapter 6:Saving home

_**Hi please review also the gang will arrive soon! Won't be next chapter or the one after that but it may be the one after that.**_

_**Disclaimer see chapter 1**_

_**Thanks to fariedragon for reviewing**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Merlin and Alan were getting ready for the fight with Kanen and they were having their first real argument, "You can't use magic! What if Arthur catches you?"

"If Arthur catches me then I hope he is the friend I think he is if not then I want you to promise me that you will protect Arthur."

"I'm not being funny but if you think that I would still stay in Camelot and protect Arthur if he killed you, you are an idiot."

"Please Alan I would ask Will but you not what he's like."

"Yeah is he really not going to fight?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not being funny but it seems a bit stupid to not fight just because he doesn't like nobles."

"I know but it's who Will is." Merlin replied as he finished putting on his armour, Alan had finished one minute earlier and both boys walked out of their mum's house completely missing the boy hiding behind the stack of hay. But he didn't miss them and he didn't miss their conversation about him. About how he shouldn't not fight just because he didn't like nobles. Will watched as Merlin and Alan walked over to Arthur and thought back to his talk with Merlin late last night.

_Flashback_

_ Merlin and Will sat in Will's house, "Tomorrow Kanen attacks and whether you like it or not, we'll have to fight."_

_Will shook his head, "Not if I'm not here."_

_"That's up to you, but the rest of us are staying. Join us, Will. This isn't about Arthur." Will scoffed and Merlin continued, "This is about your friends. Are you really going to abandon them?"_

_ "What, like you did?" Will stood up_

_"I'm here now." Merlin said as he put his hand on Will's shoulder._

_Will turned to Merlin, "Yeah. Yeah, you are, and you could end this. If you used your magic, then no-one else would have to die."_

_Merlin shook his head, "You know I can't."_

_"Can't? Or won't? I'm not the one abandoning these people, Merlin. You are." He said and left Merlin to his thoughts._

_End Flashback_

Now Will was shocked Merlin was actually going to use his magic suddenly it seemed like the worst idea ever what Arthur Killed him? Will made up his mind he was going to fight not for Arthur or even for Ealdor but for Merlin for the only friend he'd ever had.

As Merlin, Alan and Arthur got ready to fight Will came up to them.

"I'm going to fight!" He announced and got shocked looks from the other men. "This doesn't mean I like you." He pointed at Arthur, "But this is my home and I will defend it."

Merlin and Alan smiled and Arthur nodded.

Five minutes later they began to lure the raiders into the trap (with the women setting fire to the fences, keeping them in while the men ambushed them) and the villagers come out to fight. Ten minutes later Merlin looked around the battle field and realised the village was losing the battle so he decided to use his magic to create a strong whirlwind. The raiders began to flee all expect Kanen who was still fighting Arthur.

"Which one of you did that?!" Arthur demanded as he stood in front of Will, Alan and Merlin. Everyone looked at each other when Alan and Merlin yelled, "look out Arthur!" And pushed Arthur out of the way, both boys raised their hands and muttered something under their breaths. And the arrow Kanen had shot at Arthur fell to the ground like it was made of solid rock.


	7. Chapter 7:leaving home

_**Hi I don't know why I'm continuing if you guys don't review but I guess this idea won't leave me alone and I will go insane!**_

_**Disclaimer see chapter one**_

* * *

"ALAN!" Merlin exploded.

"What?" Alan replied shrugging. "Did you think I would just hide my magic if you showed yours?"

"But you promised…" Merlin started but Alan interrupted him, "Actually I never promised in fact I told you I wouldn't stay in Camelot and protect Arthur if he killed you!"

Arthur who had been watching the interaction between the two brothers finally snapped, "YOU BOTH HAVE MAGIC."

Both brothers looked at him and gulped, "Arthur…"

"No Merlin do not interrupt me! Why, did you start to learn magic?"

"We didn't! We were born with it!" Alan argued.

"That's impossible!"

"No it's not just ask Gaius." Alan argued.

"Or our mum, she always told me I was doing magic before I could talk!" Merlin put in. Arthur shook his head, "Arthur…"

"No Merlin I need to be alone!" Arthur replied and walked off leaving Merlin, Alan and Will to look after him, worriedly.

When Arthur returned Merlin and Alan stood up, "Sire please don't hand us over to Uther, just let us explain!"

"I just want to know four things, one why come to Camelot if you had magic? Two why stay? Three why did you never tell me? And four why did you never kill me?"

Merlin looked exasperated, "Arthur I came to Camelot so Gaius could help me with my magic and I never left because it is my destiny to help you bring magic back to Camelot. I came close to tell you on millions of occasions but then you'd say something that would make me realise you saw magic as something evil and I couldn't kill you because how would you bring magic back to Camelot, then?"

Alan, Will, Morgana and Gwen had to try real hard not to laugh when Merlin said that. But Arthur just stood there clearly in shock, "What Destiny?"

"The one the dragon told me about! You can come and meet him when we get back to Camelot!"

"Speaking of Camelot, shouldn't we be getting back?" Morgana asked.

"Yes!" Arthur replied, "Merlin saddle up my horse and then saddle up yours."

"What?!" Merlin and Alan said together.

"Well I guess I trust you both as long as you never ever attack anyone who lives and works honestly in Camelot."

Both boys nodded in unison and Arthur nodded, "Well Merlin Saddle my horse and let's go!"

"Just let me say good-bye." Alan and Merlin said good-bye to their mum and then went to say farewell to Will after Merlin and Will had hugged Will requested to see Alan alone so Merlin left to go prepare Arthur's horse and Alan stayed behind with Will, "I want you to promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Alan asked looking confused.

"I want you to promise me you will look after Merlin."

"Of course." Alan replied and turned to leave Will's house. All the way back to Camelot Merlin pestered Alan to tell him what Will had wanted to say to him but Alan wouldn't say a word about it so Merlin gave up.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please review it gives me inspiration **_

**_Secret_**


	8. Chapter 8: helping morgana

_**Hi disclaimer see chapter whatever**_

_**Also FYI it's short but I'm getting writers block and doubts about this story so please review if you want me to continue**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Merlin and Alan were sitting in Gaius's chambers when Morgana walked in, "Merlin I need to talk to you."

Alan looked between the two of them, smirked, ruffled Merlin's hair affectionately and left the room, "What is it my lady?"

"Merlin as you know, I have been having night mares and this morning when I woke up this morning the window was broken and the curtain was on fire," she turned to him and took a deep breath, "I think it was magic!"

"Eh, maybe something hit the window and maybe…you left er a candle on fire and it set the curtains alight?" Merlin sighed.

"Merlin, don't lie to me!" Morgana screeched. "I know it's magic and you know its magic so why won't you tell me. Why won't you help me, why won't you…"

Merlin stepped forward and crushed his lips against hers effectively silencing her. When he drew back he began to stutter, "My lady…please forgive me…I meant not…to dishonour you."

Morgana looked shocked for a minute before walking forward and closing the gap between her and Merlin, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

And then she kissed him but little did either know that they had just altered the destiny of Emrys and Le Fay.


End file.
